Rise of The Guardians Flirting in the Kitchen
by FrostyGirl317
Summary: Just a one shot for my story I'm writing for another crossover. It was inspired by Princess Diaries 2. So this is like after the Guardians defeat Pitch. Just for fun. The characters are the same! Hope you like it!


**Hey everyone! I am writing a few of these onseshots for fun! I was on YouTube the other day and I saw a few scenes between Nicholas and Mia in the princess diaries 2 and they gave me a good idea to do it for jack and Crystal/Evelyn! So I thought "Why not?" So here I go! I hope you like it! This after they defeat pitch. So yeah. I hope you all saw the deleted scene from the princess diaries 2 so here I go!**

**Jack Flirts with Evy**

At North's place, Jack and Evy were having a restless evening so they went to get something to drink and an early breakfast.

Jack insisted to make Evy some eggs so she sat on the counter and watched Jack cook.

"Hey jack are you sure you can cook? I mean you are a winter spirit. Doesn't the heat bother you?" Evy asked, worried for Jack.

Jack just laughed. "I'm fine, Evy. Stop worrying."

Evy just rolled her eyes and wrapped her silky ice blue robe tightly around herself.

Jack then got a lighter and lit a fire in the pan in his hand. Jack turned his head to Evy and smiled.

Evy nodded her head with a smile. "I'm impressed. You're also an aspiring arsonist." she playfully teased.

Jack chuckled as he came closer to her with the flaming pan. "You know Evelyn, brandy flames," he flirtatiously said as he looked her up and down, "Definately light your beauty."

Although Evy was flattered, it felt like a cheesy line. Evy gave a weird look. "That's a strange line."

Jack placed the eggs on her plate. " I'm trying to be different from the other male spirits who tried to get your attention before I came."

Evy had to laugh at that. "Well tell me, Jack, what kind of spirits _were _they?" she placed her left hand with her engagement ring over her mouth in amusement.

Jack put the pan back on the stove and wiped his hands. he faced her with a smile.

"Well I'm sure you've had the um the 'wow-golly-gee' types."

Jack then slumped his shoulders and brought his head out a little bit in a kinda stereotype nerd.

"Hello Crystal," Jack said in a nasally voice. " I think you are a very attractive young lady and I would be uh so honored to um to um um hang out?"

Evy winced playfully.

"Or the ones who attract you as a trophy."

Jack then put on a tough guy look and started talking like a guy with a new York talk.

**(I don't really know what Chris Pine said in that part, it was kinda hard to understand so I won't put that impression in. But if anyone knows it, Privite message me it or put it in a review and I'll edit it.)**

Evy started to laugh at that impression.

"Or the Euro trash."

Jack then put on a bad boy look and said something in Spanish or something I think.

So then jack alternated from nerd, jock, to bad boy with new lines for Evy. And each one sent her into a laughing fit.

At the end of Jack's bad boy line, she started laughing hardly and Jack laughed with her.

Jack was in front of her at the counter leaning on it.

He was still smiling as he finished laughing. "But you see I prefer simplicity." Jack then put on a romantic look he had always did 300 years ago and when Jack regained his memories.

"You are amazing. I've tried to find it. I have, but you overwhelm me."

Evy blushed as she heard him say that. Out of all the lines Jack did, that was her favorite. He always acted like that withahem all the time and she always liked that.

She slide from the counter and grabbed the plate and fork. She did all this without breaking eye contact with Jack.

"You. Are an _excellent flirt_! Ooh you know you almost got me again." she said smiling as she took a bite of her eggs.

Jack smiled smugly. "I did didn't I?"

Evy laughed. "Yeah you always use that on me, don't ya?" she turned to the door and pointed at it with her fork. "It should take you four seconds to that door, I'll give you two." she turned away form him and took another bite from her eggs.

"Audrey Hepburn, 'Breakfast at Tiffany's.' "

Evy's eyes widened. She swallowed her egg. "Yes, its quite a film isn't it?"

She began to walk away. Jacks voice stopped her.

"So the last line didn't work?"

She turned around and saw Jack giving her a puppy dog look. She giggled as she rolled her eyes. She walked back to Jack.

She went on her tippy toes and whispered in Jack's ear. "It's always worked on me, Jack. I prefer simplicity too."

With that she gave him a quick kiss on his lips and walked away. "Good night Jack, and I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for the eggs and lines."

Jack just smiled goofily adid and waved awkwardly.

'What a women!' Jack thought.

**So what do you think? Like it or hate it? Let me know and this was just for fun! Just had to do it! More to come later! Please Review!**


End file.
